Fantasies feels so good
by roxanny12
Summary: Ο Klaus & η Caroline είναι εδώ και καιρό μαζί.Τι θα γίνει όταν η Caroline αποφασίζει να του εκπληρώσει μια φαντασίωση?


klaus-caroline oneshot

Είμασταν πολύ καιρό μαζί με τον Κλάους και είμασταν πολύ ευτυχισμένοι.Δεν μου έλειπε τίποτα και όσο για το sex?Κανένα απολίτος παράπονο.Μέναμε μαζί σε ένα σπιτάκι που ήταν πολύ ζεστό και απλό.Το είχα ερωτευτεί όμως.Περνούσαμε πολύ χρόνο εκεί και ιδιαίτερα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα όπου με είχε με τις ώρες αγκαλιά και μου έκανε έρωτα.Αποφσίσαμε με τον Κλάους να κάνουμε κάτι διαφορετικό αυτήν την φορά όμως.Καθώς σκεφτόμουν τι θα κάναμε σε λίγα λεπτά ελαφριά ρίγη διαπερνούσαν το σώμα μου.

Ήξερα οτί αυτό θα το απολαμβάναμε ΠΟΛΥ.Άνοιξα την ντουλάπα μου και κοίταξα μέσα αποφασίζοντας τι να φορέσω.

Φόρεσα την υπερβολικά κοντή μου φούστα και τις ψηλές μέχρι το γόνατο κάλτσες μου πριν δέσω το άσπρο μου μπλουζάκι κάτω από το στήθος μου.Δεν έκανα τον κόπο να βάλω σουτιέν γιατί ήξερα ότι δεν θα ήταν για πολύ πάνω μου αυτά τα ρούχα.

Μου έριξα μια καλή ματιά στον καθρέφτη πριν πάρω μια βαθιά ανάσα για να ηρεμίσω τον εαυτό μου.Υποτίθετε ότι σε αυτήν την φαντασίωση είμουν η αθώα μαθήτρια που θα συζητούσε τους βαθμούς της με τον καθηγητή της.Δεν μπορούσα να μην χαμογελάσω στις πιθανότητες!

Άνοιξα την πόρτα του δωματίου μας και βγήκα έξω,προχωρόντας αργά προς το γραφείο.Χτύπησα δυο φορές και περίμενα απάντηση.

ΠεράστεΈκανα όπως μου είπε και αμέσως ένιωσα τα μάτια του Κλάους πάνω μου.Άφησε τα μάτια του να περιπλανηθούν σε όλο μου το σώμα,σταματώντας στο λαιμό μου στο γυμνό μου στομάχι και τα πόδια.Σίγουρα του άρεσε!Ένιωσα να αναστατώνομαι.

Δεν μπορούσα να αντισταθώ και τον κοίταξα και εγώ.Φορούσε μαύρο παντελόνι και ένα άσπρο πουκάμισο με μια μαύρη γραβάτα.Ακόμα και με αυτά τα απλά ρούχα ήταν αναμφισβίτιτα καυτός!

Με καλέσατε,κύριε Κλάους? Μου έγνεψε ελαφρώς πριν μπει στο πετσί του ρόλου ξανά.Κάθισε πίσω στην καρέκλα του και μου έγνεψε να κλείσω την πόρτα πίσω μου.

Σας κάλεσα,δεσποινής Forbes.Παρακαλώ καθίστε.Έκλεισα την πόρτα και κάθισα σε μια καρέκλα μπροστά του σταυρώνοντας τα πόδια μου αργά.Είδα τα μάτια του να παρακολουθούν κάθε μου κίνηση και χαμογέλασα.Ήταν τόσο εύκολο να τον ανάψω μερικές φορές.

Είδα τους βαθμούς σας και πέφτεται σε πολλά μαθήματα,δεσποινής Forbes.Μπορώ να μάθω τον λόγο?

Δεν είμαι σίγουρη κύριε καθηγητά...Έβαλα το κεφάλι κάτω προσποιούμενη την ντροπιασμένη και κοίταξα τα χέρια μου.

Δεν είστε σίγουρη?

Όχι,βλέπετε...είπα και μετακινήθηκα ώστε να βλέπει το ελάχιστα καλλημένο στήθος μου.Νιώθω κουρασμένη τελευταία

Και γιατί αυτό?είπε σηκώνοντας το ένα φρύδι του, αναρωτόμενος που το πήγαινα.

Δεν είμαι σίγουρη,ίσως είναι οι δραστηριότητες που έχω αναλάβει...

Σαν?

Λοιπόν,οι τάξεις που παρακολουθώ.μουσικής,ζωγραφικής...Για ακόμα μια φορά μετακινήθηκα για να βλέπει το στήθος μου και τα μάτια του εξερεύνησαν τα στήθη μου για άλλη μια φορά.Απλά είμαι πολύ απασχολημένη τελευταία

Λοιπόν,δεσποινής Forbes σας αξίζει μια τιμωρία για αυτούς τους βαθμούςΝαι τιμωρισέ με!

Ναι?Μα κύριε Κλάους είμαι καλό κορίτσι,απλά είμαι λίγο αποροφημένη τελευταία...

Φοβάμαι ότι αυτό δεν είναι δικιολογία

Μπορείτε απλά να με αφήσετε να φύγω με μια προειδοποίηση?Υπόσχομαι να είμαι καλήΚούνησε το κεφάλι του και σήκωσε το χέρι του λέγοντας μου να σταματήσω.

Πολύ φοβάμαι ότι ως καθηγητής σασ και διευθυντής αυτού του σχολείου θα σασ τιμωρίσω για παραδειγματισμό.Μπορεί να μάθετε με αυτόν τον τρόπο το μάθημα σας.

Σηκώθηκε και προχώρησε προς το μέρος μου,κάνοντας με να σηκωθώ και εγώ.

Πως θα με τιμωρίσετε κύριε Κλάους?Με έκανε να πισωπατίσω μέχρι που η πλάτη μου χτύπησε την βιβλιοθήκη χωρίς να μου αφήνει περιθώριο να δραπετεύσω.Όχι ότι ήθελα έσι κι αλλιώς.

Έχω κάποια πράγματα στο μυαλό μουΜε το αριστερό του χέρι έπιασε τον πισινό μου και τον χαστούκισε,κάνοντας με να αναπηδήσω ελαφρώς.

Κύριε Κλάουςβόγκηξα και άνοιξα περισσότερο τα μάτια.Γινόταν λίγο δύσκολο να παίξω τον ρόλο μου όταν το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να τον καβαλήσω.

Σσσσς,δεσποινής Forbes.Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα απολαύσετε πολύ την τιμωρία σαςχαστούκησε για άλλη μια φορά τον πισινό μου,με λίγο περισσότερη φόρα,και έβαλα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος του για να τον τραβήξω μακριά.

Ξέρω ότι δεν είσαι τόσο αθώα όσο φαινεσαι.Αντίθετα,είμαι σίγουρος ότι είσαι ένα πολύ άτακτο κορίτσι κάτω από αυτήν την μάσκα

Πήρε το αυτί μου στο στόμα του και δεν μπορούσα να μην καταπνίξω έναν αναστεναγμό.Ήδη έλιωνα στα χέρια του...

Δεν μπορούσα όμως να παρατήσω τον ρόλο μου τόσο εύκολα,έτσι τον έσπρωξα άλλη μια φορά.

Όχι, κύριε Κλάους.Δεν είναι σωστό!Έπιασε την μέση μου και δάγκωσε το λαιμό μου κάνοντας με να αναστενάξω ξανά.Δεν μπορούσα να κρατηθώ άλλο.

Ειναι απολίτως σωστό.Απλά αφέσου,δεσποινής Forbes.Θα το απολαύσεις

Μα κύριε Κλάους το να αφεθώ είναι τόσο σκληρό

Σκληρό όσο αυτό?έτριψε τους μηρούς του πάνω στους δικούς μου,αφήνοντας με να νιώσω το σκληρό του πέος στο στομάχι μου.

Δεν ξέρω πως να το κάνω,κύριε καθηγητάΑργά μετακίνησα τα χέρια μου στα μαλλιά του και προσπάθησα να κοιτάξω μακριά του ενώ δάγκωνα το κάτω μου χείλος.Έπεζα τον ρόλο του αθώου κοριτσιού έτσι κιαλλιώς...

Θα σου δείξω εγώ πως να το κάνειςμετακίνησε τα χέρια του πάνω στο στομάχι μου προς στο στήθος μου και τα πήρε στα χέρια του.Δάγκωσα δυνατότερα το κάτω χείλος μου μόλις το έκανε αυτό,προσπαθώντας να μην ουρλιάξω.Όταν ξέδεσε την μπλούζα μου και πήρε μια ρώγα στο στόμα του δεν μπορούσα να μην αναστενάξω.

Δίνοντας αντοίστιχη προσοχή και στις δύο ρώγες μου είμουν ήδη χαμένη μέσα του.

Έχεις φανταστικό στηθος,δεσποινης ForbesΠως μπορεί ακόμα να θυμάται τους ρόλους όταν εγώ ούτε καν μπορούσα να αντισταθώ πια?Πήρα το πουκάμισο του στα χέρια μου και το άνοιξα ενώ έβγαζε την γραβάτα του και την έβαζε γύρω από τον λαιμό μου αφήνοντας την να πέσει ανάμεσα στα στήθη μου.

Είχε μια γκριμάτσα στο πρόσωπο όταν έβαζε τα χέρια του κάτω από την φούστα μου και μου έβγαζε το κυλοτάκι..Δεν έκανε καν τον κόπο να μου βγάλει την φούστα,απλά την τράβηξε προς τα πάνω κάνοντας τα πόδια μου να ανοίξουν διάπλατα.

Όταν πίεσε το πέος του στην κλειτορίδα μου,βόγκηξα δυνατά.

ΩΩΩΩ,κύριε Κλάους

Το απολαμβάνετε,δεσποινής Forbes?Αυτό με έκανε να επιτεθώ στα χείλη του ενώ τα χέρια μου πήγαιναν προς το κούμπωμα στου παντελονιού του.

Γρήγορα απελευθερώθηκε από αυτά,βγάζοντας μαζί το μποξεράκι και τα παπούτσια του.Με έβαλε πάνω στο γραφείο και αποφάσισα να ξαναμπώ στον ρόλο.

Είναι τόσο μεγάλο ,κύριε καθηγητά!Έτριψα ένα δάχτυλο πάνω στο πέος του και τον ένιωσα να τρέμειΚιαν δεν χωρέσει?Τον κοίταξα με προσποιούμενη αθωότητα κι τον είδα να μου γνέφει.Το διασκέδαζε!

Θα χωρέσει.Θα βεβαιωθώ ότι είσαι προετιμασμένη για αυτόείπε.

Έβαλε τα χέρια του στα γόνατά μου θέλοντας με να ανοίξω τα πόδια μου.Άνοιξε τα πόδια σου CarolineΌταν άνοιξα τα πόδια μου τοποθετήθηκε ανάμεσα τους,βάζοντας τα χέρια του στον πισινό μου τραβώντας με προς το μέρος του ώστε να κάθομαι στη άκρη του γραφείου.

Άρπαξα αμέσως τα πόδια μου γύρω του νιώθοντας το σκληρό του πέος πάνω στο αιδείο μου.Όταν σήκωσα τα μάτια μου και τον κοίταξα ,γονάτισε μπροστά μου και έβαλε τα χέρια του στην είσοδο μου,ανοίγοντας την έτσι ώστε η γλώσσα του να βυθιστεί μέσα μου.Ούρλιαξα δυνατά στην αίσθηση και έστρεψα τα πόδια μου προς εκείνον προσπαθώντας να αυξήσω αυτό το υπέροχο συναίσθημα.Ένα από το χέρι μου πήγε στα μαλλιά του,σκάβοντας τα.

Έγλυψε το άνοιγμα μου πολλές φορές ενώ αναστέναζα από την απόλαυση.Ήξερε πολύ καλά τι έκανε!

Έβαλα το ένα μου πόδι στον ώμο του όταν πήρε το άνοιγμα μου στο στόμα του και άρχισε να το ρουφάει.Είμουν τόσο κοντά στον οργασμό ήδη.

Όταν δάγκωσε την κλειτορίδα μου είμουν σίγουρη ότι θα τελειώανα εκείνη την στιγμή αλλά απομακρύνθηκε σηκώθηκε και με κοίταξε με μια γκριμάσα στο πρόσωπο του.Πέρασα τα δάχτυλα μου μέσα από τα μαλλιά μου παίρνοντας βαθιές αναπνοές μην μπορώντας να πιστέψω πως το έκανε αυτό,ενώ είμουν τόσο κοντά.!

Ετοιμοζόμουν να του την πω αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή με φίλησε στο λαιμό και τα χέρια του με τράβηξαν πιο κοντά του.

Νομίζω ότι είσαι έτοιμη τώραΜε μια γρήγορη κίνηση ήταν μέσα μου και οι δυο ανασθαινάζοντας από την ευχαρίστηση.Τοποθέτησα τα χέρια μου πάνω στο γραφείο για στήριγμα,πιάνοντας τα πόδια μου γύρω από την μέση του και άρχισα να κουνιέμαι μαζί του.

Είσαι τόσο υγρή και στενή...Δάγκωσε τον λαιμό μου ενώ κινιόταν μέσα μου και με τράβηξε λίγο πίσω ώστε να πάρει μια ρώγα μου στο στόμα του..Ούρλιαξα δυνατά όταν μου ρούφηξε την ρώγα και τον ένιωσα να ρουφάει πιο δυνατά πριν απομακρυνθεί.

Πιο δυνατά Caroline.Θέλω να σε ακούσω να ουρλιάζεις το πιο δυνατάΓια να σιγουρευτεί ότι θα φωνάξω όσο δυνατότερα μπορούσα άρχισε να κινείται πιο γρήγορα και πιο βαθιά μέσα μου κάνοντας με να φωνάξω με όλη την δύναμη της ψυχής μου.

Αυτό είναι.Καλό κορίτσι.Μετακινήθηκε για να πάρει τη ρώγα μου στο στόμα του ξανά κρατώντας ένα σταθερό γρήγορο ρυθμό ενώ ρουφούσε τη ρώγα μου ταυτόχρονα που με έκανε να φτάσω στο χείλος του γκρεμού.

Κύριε Κλάους,θα...Δεν ήξερα πως ακόμα μπορούσα να παίξω τον ρόλο μου αλλά το έκανα.Ήξερα ότι αυτό ήθελε και θα τον ευχαριστούσε περισσότερο.

Τέλιωσε.Θέλω να σε νιώσω γύρω μου Caroline.Κινιόταν πιο έντονα προς το μέρος μου,κάνοντας με να βάλω τα χέρια μου πίσω από τον πισινό μου για να μπορέσω να σταθεροποιήσω τον εαυτό μου.

Μετακίνησα τους μηρούς μου προς το μέρος του,συναντόντας τον πιο βαθιά και τότε ήταν που νιώσαμε και οι δυο τον οργασμό να μας κατακλήζει.

Το στόμα μου στέγνωσε,τα μάτια μου έκλεισαν και έγειρα το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω.Όσο στεκόμασταν τρέμοντας ελαφρώς άρπαξε την γραβάτα τραβώντας με πιο κοντά του για να με φιλήσει.

Λοιπο\όν,δεσποινής Forbes νομίζω ότι ήταν μια πολύ καλή τιμωρία,έτσι?Μπορούσα μόνο να γνέψω ενώ ανάρωνα από τον οργασμό μου.

Βγήκε από μέσα μου σιγά σιγά ενώ ρούφαγε το κάτω χείλος μου και στάθηκε στο γραφείο δίπλα μου.

Στεκόμουν ακίνητη για λίγα λεπτά και απλά τον κοίταζα.Ήταν τόσο όμορφος και τόσο μαγευτικός.Είμουν τόσο τυχερή σε αυτό.Χάιδεψα το πρόσωπό του ,βλέποντας τον να κλείνει τα μάτια του και να γύρει το κεφάλι του προς το άγγιγμά μου.

Μόλις ηρέμησα και δυνάμωσα αρκετά σηκώθηκα από το γραφείο και άρχισα να απομακρύνομαι.Με άρπαξε από την μέση πριν μπορέσω να κάνω έστω και δυο βήματα και τον κοίταξα.

Που νομίζεις ότι πας?Έλα εδώ, δεσποινής Forbes.Ούτε καταδιάνεια δεν έχω τελείωσει μαζί σου.Σήκωσα το φρύδι μου αποφασίζοντας να παίξω κιάλο.

Μα ήδη με τιμωρήσατε.κύριε Κλάους.

Δεν νομίζω να ήταν αρκετό.Θέλω να σιγουρευτώ ότι έμαθες το μάθημά σου.

Νομίζω ότι το έμαθα.Άρπαξε την μέση μου και με έστρεψε έτσι ώστε να βλέπω το γραφείο και η πλάτη μου να πιέζεται στο στήθος του.

Δεν σου άρεσε η τιμωρία σου?Χαμογέλασα και τα χέρια του χαίδεψαν το στομάχι μου ως στο στήθος μου και δεν υπήρχε καμία αμφιβολία ότι μου άρεσε.

Μου άρεσε πάρα πολύΠήρε το αυτί μου στο στόμα του και το ρούφηξε πριν κατευθυνθεί στο λαιμό μου.

Τότε θα σου αρέσει και το τελευταίο κομμάτι επίσης

Τα χέρια του μετακινήθηκαν από το στήθος μου στον πισινό μου τραβώντας την φούστα μου προς τα πάνω θέλοντας να σκύψω στο γραφείο.Χάιδεψε τον πισινό μου μου για λίγο πριν μου ανοίξει τα πόδια.

Είσαι απίστευτα καυτή σε αυτήν την στάση.μου είπε πριν βάλει τον εαυτό του από πίσω μου.Το ένα του χέρι πέρασε γύρω από την μέση μου πριν μπει ολοκληρωτηκά από πίσω.

Αναστέναξα δυνατά όταν το έκανα και προσπάθησα να κρατηθώ από κάπου.Άρχισε να κινείται αργά μέσα έξω ,αφήνοντας με να συνηθίσω αυτήν την στάση.

Άρχισα να μετακινούμε προς εκείνον.Αύξησε ρυθμό παίρνοντας με πιο άγρια.Το χέρι του γύρω από την μέση μου ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που με κρατούσε εκεί που είμουν.Τα πόδια μου μεταβίας άγγιζαν την γη και το στήθος μου χτύπαγε στο γραφείο μπροστά μου.

Ωωωωωω,Caroline είσαι τόσο σφυχτή σε αυτήν την στάση.Άρπαξε την μέση μου πιο σφυχτά και έμπενε μέσα μου με πιο σκληρό ρυθμό.Ούρλιαξα πιο δυνατά με κάθε βαθιά επαφή και πήγαινα όλο και πιο κοντά τους μηρούς μου προς το μέρος του.Ήθελα να τον νιώσω όσο πιο βαθιά γινόταν.

Όσο άρχιζε να κινείται όλο και πιο γρήγορα ένιωθα τον οργασμό μου να γιενιέται.Κάθε φορά που μπαινόβγαινε, το έκανε με περισσότερη φόρα,γρηγορότερα και βαθύτερα κάνοντας με να βογκήξω και να ουρλιάξω το όνομά του.

Μπορούσα να τον ακούσω να βογκάει και έφτανα όλο και πιο κοντά στη ολοκλήρωση.Μετά από ένα πολύ βαθύ χτήπημα μέσα μου ένιωσα τον οργασμό να με καταλαμβλάνει.

Κλάους!Δεν έπεζα τον ρόλο μου.Δεν με ένοιαζε να τον παίξω πια.Τίποτα δεν είχε σημασία πια

Ο οργασμός μου ήρθε και μετά από ακόμη μια φορά που μπήκε μέσα μου έφτασε στον οργασμό του,φωνάζοντας το όνομά μου εξίσου τόσο δυνατά όσο εγώ.

Στεκόμασταν ακίνητοι όσο αναρώναμε από τον οργασμό,αλλά με μία κίνηση με τράβηξε σε ένα παθιασμένο φιλί.Σιγά σιγά απομακρύνθηκα ώστε να μπορέσω να μιλήσω.

Ήταν φανταστικό!μου χαμογέλασε και κάθισε στην καρέκλα βάζοντας με να κάτσω στα πόδια του.

Σίγουρα ήταν.Σευχαριστώ!φίλησα το μάγουλό του πριν θάψω το πρόσωπό μου στον λαιμό του.

Παρακαλώ.Το ευχαριστήθηκα πάρα πολύ,καθηγητά Κλάους

Ένιωσα το χέρι του να χαιδεύει την μέση μου έως κάτω στο πόδι μου.Έζησες την φαντασίωση σου?Ή δική του άλλωστε...

Ω,σίγουρα ναι.Σε διαβεβαιώ κιόλας ότι ήταν πολύ καλύτερο από την φαντασίωση μου

Ωραίαχαμογέλασα.

Είμασταν σιωπηλοί για πολλή ώρα με εμένα στην αγκαλιά του,όταν επιτέλους μίλησε.

Πρέπει να μου πεις και εσύ κάποια στιγμή την δική σου.

Σίγουρα!του απάντησα και του έκλεισα το μάτι.

THE END


End file.
